


Filling In The Blanks

by datajana



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Begging, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fellatio, Oral Sex, Rich gets upset I'm sorry, Smut, Soul Bond, Soul Energy, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Telepathy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, kinda the other side of the coin when it comes to soulmate marks really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15831603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datajana/pseuds/datajana
Summary: There are many tales about those born with soulmarks, but what of those born without one?You had been alone, and expected to remain so, but one day he saw you, and both your worlds changed forever...





	Filling In The Blanks

**Author's Note:**

> Though it is rare for one to be born without a soulmark, it occurs more often that most people think. Known as "blanks", these people are treated poorly by society, and many die unwanted and bereft of love. Many also do not survive past their 50th year because of the pain.
> 
> But sometimes, two lost, lonely hearts meet, and they find a reason to live.

He’d felt a jolt to his system the moment he saw you walk into the building, smiling and laughing with your friends. At first he’d dismissed it as just mild attraction, but he kept seeing you again and again, and that same feeling overwhelmed his senses.

Finally he couldn't take it anymore, and he decided he’d go up to you himself the next time he saw you. His handlers, of course, tried to drag him all over the hotel, babbling that he had this and that to do, and the schedule just had to be kept or the sky would fall and Trump would be president forever. He didn’t have photo ops that day, and cursed in his head, knowing it would’ve made meeting you so much easier for him 

He made the excuse of having to use the bathroom to make his escape. He turned the corner to the nearest one, looking over his shoulder to make sure that his handlers’ heads were turned away before changing directions to walk towards the hotel’s main lobby.

* * *

You were sitting in a lounge chair, squealing over your photo ops and giggling over how cute your favs looked. You sighed at how their heads peered over your shoulder, and the way their eyes seemed to smile at you in delight. If only it could be real, and happen only for you, you thought. Your life would be so much happier...

You looked up as you heard footsteps approach, and your eyes widened at the familiar amber-hued eyes of one Richard Speight, Junior. He walked slowly towards you, each step filled with purpose, and you felt your hands start to tighten around the photos in your grasp. His intense gaze locked with yours and held it, and you felt your heartbeat quicken as you momentarily forgot that air was vital to living.

He came to a stop in front of you, looking down into your face. You stared up at him, blinking in confusion and wondering what the hell he was doing. 

“Who are you?” he said at last.

Your mouth dropped open. “W-Who, me?” you stammered, pointing to yourself. You blushed and turned your eyes away, biting your lip. You jumped when you felt a slightly calloused finger slip under your chin, tilting your head back up to look into eyes that were now dark with desire.

“Yes, you.” The timbre of his voice had deepened, causing your breath to catch and your head to swim. He smiled slightly and reached for your hand, tugging you to your feet. “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours,” he said, waggling his eyebrows.

You stood there and just gaped at him. “But you… I…” You couldn’t speak for a moment, unable to form a coherent thought, much less a sentence. Your eyes roamed his face, taking in his features. His honey-caramel eyes mesmerized you and you felt like he could see deep inside of you, and you imagined what his lips were capable of, but you hesitated to find out in the hotel lobby, surrounded by strangers. Thick, golden-brown hair covered his head, and the stubble of his beard accentuated his cheeks and jawline. 

He looked down and rubbed his thumb along the inside of your wrist. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to, you know. I realize I’m being a bit forward, but God! there’s just something about you and I haven’t been able to get you out of my head all day.” He looked back up at you. “I can’t explain it! I just know that I want to be with you. I need to be with you!”

“But I don’t have a mark! I’m a blank!” you said, voicing what you feared most in the world.

Rich blanched for a moment, his movements stilling on your wrist. He cocked his head to the side, studying your worried expression. An unreadable look flitted across his face, and he blinked before shaking his head. “Oh sweetheart, my beautiful, beautiful sweetheart…”

You didn’t appreciate his apparent pity. “Stop it! I’ve been ostracized all my life for being a blank! You don’t know what it means to be born without a soulmark. People call you soulless, an abomination!” Your eyes glazed with tears and you wrenched your hand from his. “It hurts!”

Concerned, Rich reached for you, but you stepped back, shaking your head. “No, stay away,” you said softly, wrapping your arms around yourself and turning to your side away from him. You heard him take a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“I’m, well…” 

You looked at him from the corner of your eye. He was standing with a hand in his hair, the other on his hip, looking distressed. He shifted his weight over from his left foot to his right. “You see, I’m, well…” He seemed at a loss for words.

“If you want to apologize, go ahead. You won’t be the first, and you won’t be the last,” you said, hurt evident in your voice.

He jerked his head up. “NO!” 

You turned your head and looked directly at him in surprise. “What?” 

“That’s not… I mean… Fuck!” He turned around and fisted both his hands in his hair, shaking his head from side to side anxiously, murmuring under his breath. You were starting to worry that something was seriously wrong with the man you had admired for years. 

“Rich, are you alright? Do I need to go get someone?”

He spun around and gripped you by the shoulders, causing you to yelp.

“Don’t you understand? I’m a blank too!” His eyes and face filled with panic the moment the words left his lips.

It was your turn to stare in shock. Of all people, Richard Speight, Junior was a blank?! And you just happened to run into him and he felt the Touch towards you?!

Impossible!

But, it would explain his actions upon seeing you, and why you felt the overwhelming need to comfort him at the moment. 

He had started to tremble and grit his teeth, and you quickly placed your hands on either side of his face. “Rich? Rich!” you said, trying to calm him. “Breathe! Shh, calm down, it’s alright. You’re not alone.” You caressed his face with your hands, and he closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. 

“That’s it, deep breath in, then slowly out. In, out, in, out…” you repeated softly. You watched him breathe steadily for a few moments, then asked, “You OK?”

He opened his eyes and blinked back a few stray tears. “I’m better than OK,” he answered, smiling softly. He squeezed your shoulders gently. “Would you come with me to my room? I think we need to talk.”

* * *

 

You sat on the bed in Rich’s hotel room, noticing how he had his suitcase thrown carelessly in the chair by the window. There was a bag of gifts that he had been given by fans sitting on the dresser, and he had a laptop placed by the alarm clock on the nightstand.

Rich stood by the door, looking at you as you scanned the room. You felt his eyes on you, and did your best to act like you didn’t notice. When he cleared his throat, you turned your attention towards him.

“You never told me your name.”

You answered him and a small smile appeared on his face. You felt a flutter in the pit of your stomach at the way his eyes seemed to smile too. 

“That suits you,” he said as he walked over and sat beside you. “You know who I am,” he added unnecessarily.

You laughed softly. “Yeah, you’re kinda hard not to know at a place like this,” you joked lamely.

“It’s a cross I must bear,” he said dramatically, placing one hand over his chest and the back of the other across his forehead, all while closing his eyes as if he were going to faint. You chuckled at his antics.

You both grew quiet for a long moment, suddenly very nervous with each others’ presence. Rich scratched his nose and hummed while you chewed your thumbnail. Eventually, you both looked at each other, breaking the silence.

“So, I-”

“Um, did you-”

You both looked away. You blew air out your mouth, frustrated, and heard Rich do the same. 

“You know why this is happening, don’t you?” you heard Rich say.

You turned your eyes towards him. “Yeah, I do, and I’m not sure what to think of it.”

Rich took one of your hands into his and you both gasped as a warm sensation traveled from where your skin touched and up your arms. You looked into each others’ faces, expressions full of wonder.

“Was that..?” you gasped, your heart starting to pound in your chest.

Rich leaned forward, bringing his face so close to yours that his nose brushed against your own. “The Touch? Yeah, it was. We’ve been near each other long enough for it to start. It’s real. I can almost, almost, feel you in my mind, sweetheart.”

You felt a tear fall down your cheek and you nearly sobbed when you, too, felt a presence gently flutter at the edges of your own mind. His eyes followed your tear, and he leaned closer and kissed it away and suddenly-

It was like both an explosion and an implosion, of memories, sensations, emotions, colors, images, sounds, tastes, smells, the past, present, future, hopes, dreams, desires, everything and nothing all. It all suffused your being and soul, and you felt it not only for yourself, but you felt it for Rich too, and you knew he felt the same because you were he and he was you, and you both were one. You thought you were going to die, and you both were going to die, but you didn’t care, as long as you were together, and it would be worth it because you wouldn’t be alone anymore-

You both gasped when the sensations ended and you found yourself holding onto Rich. You had somehow moved to the middle of the bed, and you both held each other tightly, shaking. You had tears running down your cheeks, and you knew Rich did too. You reached up and ran your fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck and he shuddered.

“You’re mine,” he whispered. You felt his joy, and it was nearly overwhelming, and you wanted to cry, you were so happy.

He tightened his arms around you. “Me too, sweetheart, me too.” He kissed and nuzzled your neck and you moaned. You felt him smile against your skin. "Oh, definitely me too,” he said, then licked up your neck to your ear and gently nibbled on your earlobe.

You clutched at him and tugged on the hair in your fingers. “Rich,” you gasped. He hummed and ran his hands down your back before pulling your arms from around him.

“Lift your arms. I want to feel you against me,” he said, his eyes dark once more and pupils blown with lust. You eagerly complied and he pulled your shirt off in one swift move.

He reached forward to grasp your upper arms with his hands before leaning forward and placing his lips on yours. You moved your mouth against his, moaning, then opened when you felt his tongue lick the seam between your lips. He delved into your mouth with his tongue, licking inside your mouth and around your own tongue, going deeper and drinking you in until you had to turn your head away and gasp for air. He smirked against your cheek, and you moaned as you grasped the hair on the sides of his head with your hands, pulling his mouth to your lips again. You could spend eternity kissing this man. 

He pulled back and you whined. “While I can’t really argue with you, there are plenty of other things we can do that are also lots of fun, ya know,” he said, rubbing a thumb over your bruised lips. You opened your mouth and sucked him in, and he closed his eyes and groaned deep in his throat before taking it away. 

“Not just yet, you minx,” he said, opening his eyes and winking. You pouted for a moment, then arched your back when you felt him splay his palm against your stomach and move it up your body. 

“Can’t believe you just walked into my life this morning. Thought I’d be lonely forever, and now look at me,” he whispered, awe in his voice. He cupped one of your breasts through your bra, running his thumb over your cloth-covered nipple, making you moan and gasp. “I can feel what you’re feeling…” He reached around your back and unclasped your bra, removing it and throwing it onto the floor. “Annoying things,” he said, glaring at it from the corner of his eye.

Your grabbed his shirt and stared to pull it up his torso. “I thought you wanted to feel me against you,” you said, narrowing your eyes playfully at him. He laughed softly before taking off his glasses and helping you remove his shirt. 

You sighed at the sight of his chest. He wasn’t all muscle, but he was fit, and you knew his arms were strong from the way he held you. You lowered your gaze to the belt that wrapped around his waist, and he followed your eyes, raising an eyebrow.

“Like what you see, darlin’”? he said, his voice low and seductive. He slowly started to unbuckle the belt, his fingers moving tantalizingly slow over the leather. He looked at your face, and you could feel him thrill at your squirming and impatience.

“I’d like to see more, yes,” you moaned out, mouth watering as you watched him whip the belt out of the loops and settle a hand on the button of his pants. 

“How bad do you want to see it?” he asked, patting himself. 

Your eyes shot up to his. Beg? He wanted you to beg? Damn him! He knew you’d do it too!

“Please, I want it,” you said, leaning forward, pushing your chest out. Rich leaned back, bending his knees and spreading his legs slightly. 

“Go on,” he said. You moved closer, placing a hand on one of his knees.

“I need it, so bad, Rich.” You pouted your lips.

Rich popped the button open, but did nothing else. “I see. And why should I do this?” He palmed the bulge in his pants, biting his lower lip as he watched your breasts sway with your movements.

You placed your other hand on the inside of his leg. “Because I’ll be so good for you Rich, that’s why.”

He let out a broken breath as he lowered the zipper of his pants. “What will you do for me, sweet thing?”

You felt your core throb at the sight and words. “Give it to me and you’ll find out.”

He pushed his pants down past his hips, and you thought briefly that he did indeed not wear underwear as all the rumors said, but it left you quickly when you put your hand on his cock, marveling at the smooth feel of him in your palm. He was long and thick, and your thumb ran along the engorged vein that ran up the underside of his shaft as you moved your hand up and down him in long, slow movements. Rich sighed in pleasure and rolled his head back as you stroked him, and you felt him harden even more in your hand.

“Please, ugh… your mouth, please,” he panted, placing a hand on the back of your head. Your mouth watered and you obliged, lowering your lips to his weeping tip and licking the slit lightly before lapping it clean. Your ears rang with the sounds coming from Rich, and you took your hand off him, but quickly ran your tongue up that throbbing vein before he could even think of feeling disappointed at the loss of your touch. You looked up and saw that he had lifted his head, staring at you, and you stared back into the eyes you adored so much as you hovered your lips over the head of his cock and opened your mouth to suck it in, circling the ridge with your tongue over and over again. 

Rich choked out your name. “Where did you”-he groaned loudly as you lowered your head and took more of him into your mouth-“Where did you learn to do that?” He gripped your hair tightly and fought the urge to thrust into your mouth. Oh, how he wanted to do that!

You heard his thoughts, knew he heard yours. You both may have been blanks, but the soulbond worked the same. You hadn’t been timid in college, and from what you saw in Rich’s memories, neither had he. You felt him shudder as he glimpsed your thoughts.

“My God, woman!” he cried out as you hollowed your cheeks and began to bob your head, sucking hard with your lips to cause suction whenever you began to pull up. Rich couldn’t help himself and started to thrust shallowly into your mouth whenever you moved down, and you closed your eyes, loving how his hips moved beneath you. 

He panted and undulated his lower body against your lips, lifting and lowering them as you bobbed your head. You felt your mind start to drift, relishing the sensation of making him feel so good, and you used your hands and fingers to caress the trail of hair on his stomach, the inside of his thighs, his groin, the sac that had slowly started to tighten below his cock, everywhere you could touch. 

When he made one sharp thrust, bringing you out of your daze, you decided he needed one nice, sweet bit of torture before you stopped, so you relaxed your throat and took him all the way down, his cock hitting the back of your throat and his hair tickling your nose.

He shouted your name. Oh how you loved hearing your name upon his lips! “What are you doing?! Do that too much and it’ll be over before-”

You swallowed.

Rich nearly went berserk, and you quickly grasped the base of his cock in case he lost it. Rich’s eyes squeezed shut, and he panted, gasped, and writhed beneath you. His legs quivered with tension as sweat broke out all over his skin, he had been so close…

You pulled your mouth slowly off of him, making him whimper and shudder. When he had slowly released his tight grip from your hair, you leaned your head against his leg. “Did I do good?” you asked sweetly, tracing lazy patterns with your finger on his thigh.

Rich slowly fell back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. “Let me get my blood pressure back under control before you start asking me questions,” he said between breaths, tossing an arm over his face.

You smiled and sat up, pulling his pants off as you scooted back. You untied his shoes and removed his socks while he caught his breath. 

You quickly removed your remaining clothing, tossing your pants across the room just in time to hear him say “Get over here, you.” You turned at his voice and saw him leaning up on his elbows, looking like the Adonis he was. You crawled over and he grabbed you by the hips, flipping you under him.

“You nearly killed me,” he said, leaning down and biting you gently on the side of your neck. You moaned and ran your hands through his hair. One of his hands ran down your chest and cupped a breast, palming it before his fingers pinched at your nipple. “Mmm, still all mine,” he mumbled into your neck.

“Yours,” you gasped, parting your legs as you felt his erection against your belly. He moved his hips in-between yours and you smoothed your hands down his back. “Rich…” you breathed.

He moaned your name, then kissed his way down your throat, across your clavicle, then down to your other breast, where he circled the nipple with his tongue before sucking it into his mouth. You cried out out, holding his head to you with your hands. He then switched his mouth to the other breast, his hand tweaking the other nipple, and repeated his actions. You mewled with pleasure.

He then kissed down your stomach, circled your bellybutton with his tongue, licked along one hip, then the other, before spreading your thighs with his hands. Then, he just looked at your inner recesses, seeming to study each fold with his eyes, like he wanted to memorize them forever.

“Rich?” you said after a few moments.

“You’re just so beautiful, beautiful all over,” he said, voice full of wonder. Before you could respond, he ran a finger up your folds. You gasped, and tried to close your legs at the sensation, but his shoulders kept them open to his touch. He explored every fold, every crevice, with his fingers before dipping one inside you, feeling your warm wetness, thrilling in your moans.

“So wet and hot for me,” he moaned, watching his finger disappear in and out of you. He leaned in and inhaled your scent and gave into the urge to taste you, swiping his tongue along you. You cried out, throwing your legs over his shoulders and arching against his face. 

“Rich! Yes! Please!” Your broken cries filled the hotel room. You didn’t care if the entire floor heard you: your soulmate was making love to you and you wanted the world to know it.

Rich pulled back and inserted another finger into you and started to pump them in a steady rhythm. “Anything for you, baby,” he said, his voice deep and husky, and he felt his cock twitch at the wet sounds his fingers made as they moved in you. He leaned back forward and reexplored your folds with his mouth, delighting in your cries as he tasted you and wet his face with your arousal. He sucked your folds into his mouth, loving how they felt on his tongue, loving your cries of pleasure and how his name fell from your lips as he tasted you. When he finally licked his way to your clit and circled it with his tongue, you ground yourself against his face with abandon.

“There there there!” you shouted, reaching down and pulling at his hair. The man was a god! Where had he been all your life?

Rich moaned against you as your thoughts reached his. Him? A god? You were a goddess! 

He reached up with his other hand and used his index and middle fingers to spread the hood of your clit back, revealing the plump and swollen nub. He increased the tempo of his fingers inside you, curling them against your g-spot, then covered his mouth completely over your clit to suck it. Hard.

You nearly bucked him off of you as came so violently you nearly passed out. He nearly came himself, it was so intense. He kept working his fingers in you, slowly bringing you down until you lay limp on the bed, your hair stuck to your forehead, your legs dangling from his shoulders. 

He kissed you gently on your mons before lowering your legs to the bed and crawling over you. “Did I do good?” he said, grinning roguishly at you. He carded a hand through your damp hair affectionately.

You were still in the process of catching your breath, yet you reached up and patted his cheek. “Eh, I’ll live if that’s what you’re asking,” you said, your eyes bright and cheeks flushed.

He swooped down and captured your mouth with his, and you eagerly returned his kiss, tasting yourself on his lips and wanting nothing more than to lose yourself with him again. He grasped the back of your right knee and pulled it over his shoulder before thrusting into you, making you both groan into each others’ mouths. You closed your eyes, feeling how he reveled in your tightness and heat as he buried himself deep inside you, and you thought you were going to splinter into a million pieces, he stretched you and filled you so perfectly. 

Rich broke the kiss, leaning his forehead against yours. “Look at me,” he panted, and started to thrust, setting a steady rhythm. You opened your eyes, looking into dark, amber depths. You decided that you loved his eyes, that you loved him, and you felt his heart leap when he realized that he loved you too.

He pulled himself back and supported himself by his arms as he continued, never removing his gaze from your face. You couldn’t look away, he looked at you like you would disappear and you couldn’t stop yourself from cupping his face with one hand. He leaned into your palm, humming and moaning. “Never stop doing that,” he said, quickening his pace. 

“Rich,” you gasped, and when he angled his cock to hit your g-spot firmly with each of his deep strokes into you, you dropped your hand and moved your hips with his. His gaze became more heated, his breaths increased, and you started to shout his name. He pounded into you, the headboard of the bed clacking against the wall harder and harder with each successive movement of his hips against yours. The bedsprings creaked louder and louder, your moans grew throatier and higher pitched, and the sound of skin-on-skin grew wetter and wetter, the smell of sex making you both feel drunk and dizzy. 

“Tell me, I need to hear it,” he said, refusing to break eye contact with you. You saw that the pupils of his eyes were huge now, and imagined that yours were the same. Each erotic thrust he made into your body made your toes curl, and you wailed and never wanted it to stop, but you felt that warmth from earlier coil with the familiar beginnings of another orgasm, and it barrelled towards you, and you felt that he had the same sensations, and he wanted it with you, but he wanted to hear you say those words first.

He shouted your name and threw your left leg over his shoulder before bending you nearly in half, slamming himself into you over and over again, harder than he had anyone in his entire life. “TELL ME! PLEASE!” His voice was desperate, and he cried out shamelessly with each continuous thrust into you, your hot, velvet walls caressing him exquisitely. 

You screamed and threw your head back, tossing your hands over your head. God it was so good. 

Rich leaned forward quickly, entwining his hands with yours, nearly choking from breathing so hard. You keened as his pubic bone pressed firmly and sinfully against your clit in the new position every time he moved, and the soul connection inside you both became white hot, until it felt like it would consume you both. 

And you could see it. Rich’s eyes were blazing white, and you saw through his mind that yours were too. He tightened his hands and pressed his forehead to yours once more, and the energy from the bond filled you both entirely, pulsing through your veins. 

“Tell me..” Rich whispered, slowing his thrusts. He circled his hips against you, causing your legs to shiver around his neck. 

You wanted it, your heart, your soul, called out for it. 

Rich tossed his head back and gave you one, two, three thrusts so hard that you thought the bed frame was going to break and crash you both to the floor. Your fingers dug into each others’ hands as you felt yourselves tip over the edge into pure, white-hot ecstasy.

Rich screamed, his voice totally wrecked beyond comprehension.

“NOW! DO IT NOW!”

You arched your back, giving him everything.

”I LOVE YOU!!!” 

You both shattered, soaring to the stars.

* * *

 

Minutes later, or it could’ve been hours, you had no idea, you lay cuddled against RIch, wrapped in his arms with your cheek on his shoulder, his chin resting against your temple. You had never felt so content, so safe, so loved, in your entire life.

“What are you thinking?” you heard Rich ask.

“How happy I am,” you replied.

His arms tightened around you. “Will you marry me?”

You raised your head to look at him. “Really?”

He looked at you, eyes full of love, and it was all for you, only for you, always for you. 

“Do I really have to answer that?”

Of course he didn’t.

You knew.

And he knew you knew too.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my very lovely friends TiShea and Sara.


End file.
